Lucky Charms
by No Fate 1990
Summary: In this story, Lucas writes a book that is called "Lucky Charms". He wrote the book in honor of his Down Syndrome daughter named Lucky who was murdered. Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer slowly come to terms with their loss in this story.
1. Five minute turn around

Date: 8-11-2027

Lucas' p.o.v

Bittersweet closure

A twist of fate

Land of no return

Lingering ghost town

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Lilith

Unstable unraveling faith

Immeasurable depth

A bottomless ocean of tears

Bleeding hearts

Old, tired and worn-out people

Unrecoverable blueprints

The beauty of crosses

Immortality in the absence of foolishness

My lovely white doves

Everglowing haloes, captivating brief five-minute news stories


	2. An unbearable loss

Date: 8-11-2027

Situation: It is Lucky's first day of school as a Junior

Scene 1: The Scott's House-Dining room

(Before Lucky catches the bus for school, she eats breakfast with her family)

Lucas(putting syrup on his pancakes): Lucky, today is your first day of school. I bet you are excited about going back to school.

Lucky(becoming sad at the thought of Sawyer): Going back to school will feel strange without Sawyer being there

Peyton(feeding Aidan small pieces of a pancake): Sawyer will be at school with you in spirit

Lucky(taking a bite out of her pancake): At least I will still have Skylar

Lucas: Skylar is so sweet to you, you should never stop being her friend

Lucky(standing up, she checks her watch): I have to go right now, the bus is on its way to pick me up

Lucas (hugging Lucky): Goodbye, Lucky Charms

Lucky (walking out of the front door): I love you. I will talk to you later.

(Lucky embraces Lucas and Peyton and then she leaves the house to catch the bus)

Scene 2: Lunchtime-One Tree Hill High school-The Lunchroom

Situation: Lucky is eating lunch with Skylar

Skylar(playing around with her food): Luck, how has your day been going so far?

Lucky(taking a bite out of her food): Sky, my day has been going great. I thank you so much for asking.

Skylar: My day just got little bit exciting all thanks to you

Lucky: I never want to stop reaching for the sky

Skylar: You are just like me and thats why I like you so much

(All of a sudden, chaos breaks out in the lunchroom and several students are shot. The lives of Skylar and Lucky are caught in the crossfire. The angry and revengeful gunman shoots Lucky in the heart before she can run out of the lunchroom with Skylar. Crying, Skylar carries Lucky's bleeding dying body to the library out of fear that she might be the next one to get shot. Meanwhile, the world is a blur to Lucky as she walks through heaven's gates and reunites True Davis and Quentin Fields. True is Brooke's daughter that committed suicide three years earlier. Unconscious, Lucky is unaware that her family is suffering in the aftermath of her death)

Scene: The Hospital

(Emotionally distraught, a very heart broken Brooke Davis enters the building where the spirit of depression is heavy. Brooke is in mourning along with the Scott Family. Emmanuel is too young to understand the circumstance in which is at hand )

Brooke(sobbing): I watched the news

Lucas(choked up, he stutters): There..was..a school shooting

Brooke(shaking with nervousness): How is Lucky doing?

Peyton(sobbing as she embraces Brooke): Brooke, Lucky was shot in the heart. She is gone, Brooke, we lost her.

Brooke(Devastated, she pushes Peyton away from her): NO!

(Crying, Brooke then falls down on her knees at the thought of True)

Sawyer(helping Brooke off her feet): Lucky is now in the arms of an angel

Brooke(wiping a tear off her face): Just like True

Emmanuel(frightened by the sight of seeing Brooke crying): Mommy, please don't cry

Brooke(embracing Emmanuel): Emmanuel, you are just too young to understand and thats ok

Skylar(crying, she sings to herself): May angels lead you in. Hear you me, my friend.


	3. Devastation

**Date: 8-11-2027**

**Sawyer's p.o.v**

Here I sit in the hospital waiting room burying myself in my grief. I am crying over the loss of my sister and best friend, Lucky Haley Scott. Earlier in the day, Lucky had

been involved in a school shooting at One Tree Hill , a gunshot to the heart took her out of the world and she never gave me the time of day. Meanwhile, on the other

part of the country, I was adjusting my life to being a college freshman at Harvard. I received a very heartbreaking phone call from my mom during History Class. Mom

told me that Lucky had been involved in a school shooting and she was admitted into the hospital. Within a heartbeat, I took the first plane out of Boston to One Tree

Hill after History Class was over. Anxious, my stomach was in knots during the whole entire plane ride. When I arrived in Tree Hill, my dad greeted me with an embrace

and my soul weighed heavy in his arms. In silence, we made our way to the hospital where we reunited with my mom and other family members. Unbreakable, silence

is now killing me in the present time as I sit here in the hospital waiting room. My lips find it hard to form words that will describe how I feel, therefore I stay confined

to my thoughts. Among all people in the world, Lily brings out the worst in me. Lily claims to be my aunt, but she doesn't look old enough to be my aunt. Lily is around

my age so I just call her my cousin. "Thank God, the retard is finally dead. The world is be much better without Lucky" Lily whispers as she sits down in a chair beside

me. Reopening old wounds, she is asking and begging for a beat down, a butt whipping. Since Lucky's murderer is dead as the result of suicide, I pour out all of my

anger on Lily. "Lily, what the hell?" standing up, I confront Lily on behalf of Lucky. I hate Lily because she doesn't have any sympathy for my now deceased sister who

had Down's Syndrome. "Dude, what is your problem?" offended, Lily shouts back at me as she pushes me down on the floor. Still angry, I then get back on my feet and

punch Lily in the face. "Bitch, you are my problem" hysterical, I yell repeatedly punching and kicking her until the point of bloodshed. Skylar, Lydia and Jamie remain in

their seats out of fear that they may be punished if they joined in the fight. It takes the strength of my dad, Uncle Nathan and Grandpa Andy to break Lily and me

apart. I am bleeding so much that I am almost unrecognizable and yet noone comes to my defense. The five more maturer women in my life including my own mother

stares at me in disbelief and sadness. I am overcome with so much guilt that I have the need to break away from them before they can crucify me. Crying, I run out of

the building into the dark coldhearted world where I continue to travel down a path of self destruction. My pretty face is all over the place, but I still refuse to allow

anyone to take away my breathing space. I am running away from everything that is holding me back from reaching the sky, its sort of like a self liberation. I hit a few

road blocks meaning speeding cars in the street and yet I still remain unharmed. In the end, the material things of this world don't really matter. All roads lead to Rome

meaning my house in which will be my resting place forever.

**Date: 8-11-2027**

**Lucas' Point of View**

I walk through the front door of my house and a spirit of depression greets me. Reality bites me in the one place where it hurts the most, my soul. The gloomy

atmosphere in the house gives way to my tears and enlarges the hole that is forming in my heart. My house doesn't feel like a home anymore and I find it hard to

breathe in this place that I used to call my home. For no apparent good reason, Aidan starts crying and I assume the evil spirits that are torturing me at the moment

are the same ones messing around with him as well. "Come here, little one" Peyton whispers taking baby Aidan out of my arms. I am like doesn't she see me falling

apart here, I am the one who needs to be comforted. "Just breathe, Luke, things will get better" Peyton promises me taking my hand in hers and I believe her for once

in my life. As usual, we go our separate ways and I forget that she is living in the house because we are so busy with living our own lives. I make my way upstairs and

the sound of classical music coming from Lucky's room gives me goosebumps all over my body. Lucky used to love listening to classical music. I walk into the room and I

catch Sawyer sitting down at a desk reading her sister's journal. I assume Sawyer must've ran home after the incident at the hospital and used her house key to get

herself into the house. "Sawyer Brooke Scott, you are not suppose to be in here meaning Lucky's room. You do have a room, remember?" I remind her. "I haven't

destroyed any of Lucky's possessions so I don't understand why I can't be in here" Sawyer argues. "Just because" choked up, I stutter and my eighteen year old

daughter is silent for a moment. "Anyway, Sawyer, why did you get into a fight with Lily at the hospital?" I continued. "Dad, Lily called Lucky a retard" crying, Sawyer

confesses bringing tears to my eyes. "Lily knows nothing, you should've ignored her. Just because Lucky had special needs, it didn't make her a a retard. She was only

just sixteen years old, she didn't deserve to die" emotional, I disclosed walking out of the room to deal with my grief alone. Peyton is the only person in the world who

can fix me whenever I am feeling vulnerable. I search for her throughout the house, but I can't find her or Aidan anywhere. Thirsty, I go downstairs into the kitchen to

get a beer out of the refrigerator. I find a hand written note from Peyton on the counter saying she and Aidan were over Brooke's house.

**Date: 8-11-2027**

**Peyton's Point of view**

Emmanuel and Aidan are watching sponge bob the square pants while Brooke and I are looking through old photo albums in the den. "OH My God, True was so cute as

a baby" I point out looking at an old baby picture of Brooke's deceased daughter, True Elizabeth Davis. Even to this day, I don't understand how a beautiful girl such

as True can feel unloved and commit suicide. "You took that picture soon after she was born, remember?" Brooke reminds me. "I do remember that I was with you in

the delivery room when she was born" I recollect. "Giving birth hurt like hell, but I got through it all with your help. You made me feel like superwoman back then"

Brooke reminisced. "I can't have anymore babies due to the complications that happened during True's birth. She was breached, I do recall" she added with sadness in

her voice. "You were raped and thats how you got True. You were like twenty years old at the time. I wish more people like Victoria could've supported you when you

were pregnant with True" remorseful, I cry. "I was indeed an ordinary girl trapped in an extraordinary circumstance. I tried my best to make something positive to come

out of the situation" Brooke sobs. Frightened by the sight of seeing Brooke crying, three year old Emmanuel approaches Brooke and embraces her. "Mommy, please

don't cry" choked up, Emmanuel begs Brooke and Brooke slowly makes attempts to be happy for his sake. Emmanuel kisses Brooke and then returns back to watching

television in which makes me to be happy for a moment. "I never imagined there would come a day that we would be in the same position concerning child loss. I am

getting tired of talking about myself. I want you to share your feelings with me" Brooke pressures me. All of a sudden the flood gates open and my life is an open book

for my best friend to read from beginning to end. Soon I will have to start making funeral plans and I don't know how I will able to survive the next twenty four hours. I

keep on reminding myself to just breathe for things will get better eventually.


	4. Entangled emotions

Date: 8-17-2027

Lucas' p.o.v

"Naked, I came from my mother's womb and naked shall I return there. The Lord gave and the Lord has taken away. Blessed be the name of the lord" a minister recites

from the bible at Lucky's funeral. Emotional, Haley sings Sarah Mclachlan's "In the arms of an angel". Haley's singing and the preacher's sermon tugs at my heart strings.

Dark and gloomy, the world remains a blur to me. I am broken beyond repair. Being childless is like walking around the earth without having a soul in my body. Peyton

and Sawyer's tears increases my depression even more. If I could, I would build a time machine and save Lucky's life. Lucky suffered enough down here on earth so I

just let her fly away. Suddenly, a silly idea pops into my head. I want to write a book in honor of Lucky. I present the idea before Peyton and Sawyer. Sawyer

supports my idea one hundred percent. Meanwhile, Peyton is livid because she assumes I am not respecting the grieving process. Silence and Distance creates a huge

rift between us from then on.


	5. Mirth

**Date: 4-4-2028**

**Peyton's p.o.v**

"For men are not cast off by the lord forever. Though he brings grief, he will show compassion. So great is his unfailing love for he does not willingly bring affliction or

grief to the children of men" a pastor quotes from the bible to the congregation at Brooke's funeral. Brooke lost her battle against breast cancer this past Easter and I

am still finding it hard to let her go. Brooke joined her daughter, True who committed suicide four years ago in heaven on that beautiful fateful morning. Along time ago,

both my birth mother and adoptive mother died as the result of cancer. My birth father, adoptive father and Derek, three men who I thought would always be there for

me have all now gone elsewhere leaving me behind to wander alone in this valley of death. Adding to the drama, my sixteen year old daughter, Lucky Haley Scott was

recently involved in a school shooting at One Tree Hill. A gunshot to the heart took my little princess out of the world last year. Lucky had Down syndrome, but I still

loved her anyway for she brought a smile to my face. Lacking purpose, life here on earth hasn't been any easier for me in the present time. I don't understand how

could such bad things happen to a good person like me. I have been through so many tragedies in my life that I am starting to question God's existence and my own

existence. Brooke and I were so tight that I can actually feel my soul leaving my body to join her corpse in which is buried underneath the ground. "I love you and I

miss you, my beloved Brooke" Victoria sobs placing a I heart you teddy bear down beside the grave site. "After all these years, you have finally decided to come

around. Why have you decided to wait this long to confess your love for Brooke?" hysterical, I confront Victoria. "Auntie Peyton, please don't hurt my grandmother"

Brooke's four year old son, Emmanuel begs me. "Peyton, what the hell is your problem?" Victoria yells disturbing the peace in the atmosphere. "You are my problem,

Victoria" angry, I shout back pushing Victoria down on the ground and I don't have any sympathy in my heart for her. Speechless, people stare at me in disbelief and I

am shamed of the animal that I have become before them. ON the brink of tears, I run out of the cemetery to go to River Court where I sit down on the bletchers and

meditate for a while.

**Date: 4-4-2028**

**Sawyer's p.o.v**

My dad says something about meeting up with me later and I am like whatever. He drives away in the car leaving behind old helpless me in the cemetery to protect

myself against Victoria's wrath. I am too lost in my own thoughts to pay any attention to her evil stare and give into fear. I am having a mind out of body experience,

the world appears only to be just a blur through my red bloodshot tear stained ocean blue eyes. The chill in the air makes the comfort of home, the grave to be even

more inviting. Choked up, a lump is now starting to form in my throat as I reflect back on the good and bad times that I shared with Lucky and Brooke. Sorrow is eating

me up inside waiting for a perfect right moment to be released. I pay a visit to my sister's grave site where the weight of the world falls off of my shoulders. I am in so

much pain it feels as if two swords were being driven into my chest. I reach a very critical point in my life that I can no longer speak and tears replace my words. I

shower the ground with my tears and the sound of silence consumes my mind once again.

**Date: 4-4-2028**

**Lucas' p.o.v**

I catch up with Peyton at River court where she is sitting down on the bletchers and smoking a cigarette. "Smoking will give you lung cancer" I warn her as I sit down

on the bletchers and take her hand in mine. "I don't care" Peyton shrugs as if lung cancer will never happen to her someday. She gets another cigarette out of her

purse and lights it up unaware that I may be sitting right next to her. I look up at the dark gray cloudy sky wondering if there is any hope left for us. Heaven is on the

brink of crying and going insane just like me. The flood gates open and I have no control over my emotions. "You have to stay alive for Sawyer and Aidan. I refuse to sit

here and just watch you kill yourself "I say taking the cigarette out of her hand and throwing it to the ground. I can see the pain and sorrow in those beautiful green

eyes of hers. In silence, she allows me to escort her to the car in an attempt to avoid getting into any kind of fight. Silence continues to reign over us as we pick up

Sawyer and Aidan. from the cemetery then travel home. A storm is coming, I can feel it in my bones and I am slowly beginning my descent into hell.

**Date: 7-8-2028**

**Peyton's p.o.v**

Never-ending, hours of mourning turn into days. The days eventually turn into months. I am traveling down a road of self-destruction. I am a stranger to myself. I found

comfort through pills and cutting myself. Lucas offered me therapy and I attended a few therapy sessions just in order to make him happy. He was nice enough to attend

some the sessions with me. These days my depression is coming back with revenge. My thoughts have made me believe that I am a big burden on everyone. Drunk, I

stand on the roof of Clothes Over Bros in the present time. I am holding a fully loaded gun. I stare down at the endless sea of bystanders and pray my savior is out

there somewhere. Airplanes fly above my head carrying news reporters and police men. "Peyton Sawyer Scott, please get off the roof before you hurt yourself" Victoria

demands in a mother like tone. "Victoria, you are not my mother. I don't have to listen to you. I will shoot you if you move any closer" I threaten pointing the gun at her.

"Please don't shoot her. Peyton, its not worth it" crying, Millicent begs me. Just as when I am about to pull the trigger and jump over the roof, Lucas comes to my rescue.

He is the only person in the world that I will listen to. "I love you, sweetheart. Your art does matter. Suicide is not the answer. It will only lead to more heartache" Lucas

says taking away my gun. He kisses me and I can see the sun again. I wonder if anything good can come out of my misery and heaven's answer remains yes.


	6. Internal hope

Date: 10-29-2033-Five years later

Lucas' point of view

Patiently, Aidan and I wait outside the delivery room for Gabriel to be born. Gabriel will be the firstborn of Sawyer and her husband, Brendan. "Daddy, look at all of the

pretty babies" my six year old son brings to my attention. I stare out on to the endless sea of newborn babies hoping to spot my grandson in the nursery. "Aidan, you

were once a baby" I recount reflecting upon the day that Aidan was born. I remember Peyton gave birth to Aidan at home with the help of Lucky, Sawyer and me nearly

six years ago. "How are my favorite two men in the whole entire world doing?" crying, Peyton asks approaching us. "Honey, we are great" I smile pulling her into an

embrace. "Thankfully, everything is alright with Sawyer and our new grandson, Gabriel. We are now grandparents, can you believe it?" Peyton informs me. She is glowing

in the same way that she used to when she was pregnant with our children. I study her very closely and I know she is hiding something from me. "You are hiding

something really important from me. Please tell me your good news, sweetheart" anxious and curious, I pressure my wife. "Lucas, I am pregnant" Peyton confesses

placing my hand over her growing baby bump. Shocked, I am at a loss for words because I thought she couldn't have anymore children. "Peyton, when did you find out

that you were pregnant?" I wonder. "I took a pregnancy test before we came to the hospital. The test results turned out to be positive. I am pregnant, this must be the

reason for my crazy mood swings and strange food cravings" Peyton explains. Unable to contain my emotions, I break down in tears. "I love you and our unborn baby" I

sob kissing Peyton passionately over and over again. I meant every word from my heart because I really do consider Peyton's pregnancy to be a miracle. "Mommy and

daddy, what is the matter with you?" confused, Aidan charms in. "Aidan, you are going to have a little brother or sister!" excited, Peyton announces with enthusiasm and

Aidan is speechless. I imagined my deceased daughter, Lucky Haley Scott rejoicing in heaven in response to Peyton's good news.


	7. Star girl

Date: 6-25-2034

Peyton's p.o.v

Strangely, I discovered I was pregnant on the same day of Gabriel's birth. Here I am in the hospital and giving birth nine months later. Who knew a forty eight year old

woman such as myself could have a baby? The baby was unplanned, but Lucas and I still love our daughter. Thankfully, I didn't experience any complications during the

pregnancy or birth. Hope Faith Scott entered the world with a clean bill of health. Sawyer and Aidan love their new sister. I predict they are going to be best

friends forever. Sometimes I imagine Lucky smiling down on our family from heaven.


	8. Epic and legendary

Date: 5-3-2035

Lucas' p.o.v

Eternal blue sky

Paper hearts

I am not done with you quite yet

Courageous spirit

Take comfort in the arms of Jesus

Unbroken, we shall remain today and forevermore

Ready for whatever, we are determined to succeed

Even if you fail, I will be your number one cheerleader


	9. Rose colored sunglasses

Date: 7-26-2036

Peyton's p.o.v

Magical electric chemistry

A storybook romance

Grey's anatomy

Immeasurable lightweight

Casual conversations between us

Hope's secret open door

Easy achievable happy endings in which are the result of a successful collaboration

Made of fairy dust and ashes

Infant footprints

Smoke and mirrors

These rose-colored sunglasses

Relentless determination

Your desire to be my friend intrigues me


	10. Your lucky charms

Date: 2-14-2037

Lucas' p.o.v

Parallel universe

An untold fairytale story

Pieces of your history

Eye-opening revelations

Revisited past old memories

Our echoes and shadows

Sacred precious items

Your lucky charms

My magical beans

Paper roses

A bunch of memoirs

These daily reflections of mine

House of wonder and imagination

Your childish faith and curiosity


	11. Jubilee

Place: Heaven

Action: Lucky is shooting hoops at River Court. Lucky's life crosses paths with Quentin Fields who is her guardian angel)

Quentin(teasing Lucky): Hello, four eyes

Lucky(adjusting her glasses): What?

Quentin: I am going to start calling you four eyes

Lucky(throwing the ball at Quentin): Please shut up, Q

Quentin(dodging the attack): I am a ghost. You can't hurt me

Lucky: I am an angel as well. You can't touch me. I must indeed be dead if I am talking to you.

Quentin(throwing the ball back at Lucky): Even angels have friends

Lucky(catching the ball): We will have to see about that with time

Quentin(looking up at the sky, he searches for a way out of heaven): I see potential in you

Lucky(looking down at the ground): But I have Down's Syndrome

Quentin(taking the ball out of Lucky's hands): I challenge you to a basketball game

Lucky(with determination): I am not afraid of you. Bring it on.

True Davis ( (Brooke's daughter) cheers on from the sidelines): GO Lucky! GO Quentin!

(Note: In this age of Jubilee, there are no winners or losers. The "game" concludes when the "writer" loses inspiration.)

Date: 7-21-2037

Place: Barnes and Noble

Event: A Book Tour-Promotion For Lucas' book, "Lucky Charms"

Lucas (to Peyton): I thank you for joining me on the book tour

Peyton (smiling): You are welcome

Lucas: This is the first time that you have gone on tour with me

Peyton (choked up): This book tour is special if you know what I mean?

Lucas (fighting back tears): I hope the book did her justice

Peyton: Lucky is her name. Remember?!

Lucas: Sometimes I find it hard to say her name

Peyton: I understand

Lucas: I miss her very much. Her absence continues to be unbearable.

Peyton: We should remember Lucky's birth instead of her death

Lucas: The birth traumatized me. Her death hurts even more.

Peyton: I am happy that you are all mine. I hope Aidan and Hope aren't driving Sawyer and Brendan crazy.

Lucas: I bet they are little angels

Haley James Scott (joyfully, she approaches Lucas and Peyton): Lucas! Peyton!

Lucas: Hello, Hales

Peyton: Hello, tutor girl

Haley (to Lucas): May I have your autograph?

Lucas (signing Haley's book): Sure

Haley (reading Lucas' handwriting): Hales, I am grateful for your love and support

Lucas: I meant the words from my heart

Haley: Best friends forever, thats what we will always be

Peyton (looking around for Nathan): Where is Nathan?

Nathan: Here I am

Lucas (offers Nathan a book): This book is for you, Nat

Nathan (reading the book title): Lucky Charms

Lucas (choked up): The book pays tribute to her

Nathan (surprised): Lucky?!

Lucas: Yes

Nathan (crushed): I miss my Lucky Charms

Peyton: We all do wish she was here

Lucas: Lucky had Down Syndrome, but she was an inspiration to many

Haley: She is in the arms of an angel now


End file.
